bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Focus
A Focus (焦点, Shouten, Focal Point), otherwise referred to as Great Maiden Tools, were a series of priceless artifacts originally conceptualized by the Sixth Kenmeiotome Sylvia Aoi, who then proceeded to share her knowledge with the rest of her kin. Created by various "Smith" Kenmeiotome, these Focuses were imbued with the very essence of Wisdom. Many considered the Focuses to be highly valuable, due to its high potency and unique interaction it entailed. The Focuses came in many shapes and sizes, each of them being designed to fulfill a multitude of purposes. Due to the sentient nature of Wisdom, many of the Weapon-class Focuses were regularly considered to be quite similar to a . Types Support-class - Freyja= Freyja - Svaðilfari= Svaðilfari - Sleipnir = Sleipnir - }} Weapon-class - Jörmungandr= Jörmungandr - Fenrir= Fenrir - Jǫtunn = Jǫtunn - Missa Defunctorum= Missa Defunctorum: Mass4.jpg Mass3.jpg Mass2.jpg Mass1.jpg Mass.jpg Often referred to by its Latin Name, Mass of the Dead, and called Mass Grave Resurrection, it was a Focus that took on the appearance of a black cross necklace with an opal embedded in the center. When not in use, it disappeared from sight. Missa Defunctorum was created and subsequently wielded by the Fallen Kenmeiotome Teresa, who used it against her kin during the Great Guardian Purge with terrifying efficiency. Focus Special Ability: Upon activation, Missa Defunctorum - }} Legendary-class Colloquially known as the Legendary Focuses, these specific Focuses were the very first artifacts created by their Inventor, Sylvia Aoi. - Kenichi Magatsu = Kenichi Magatsu (Faux Weapon-type): Also known as Dark Kenichi, it was a subverted Dark Fragment of the Focus Kenichi. It was accidentally "created" by Inbouka Magatta by proxy during the Great Guardian Purge. Unable to deal with the atrocities committed by its Master, Kenichi cast out the dark fragment into the void between Eden and the . There, it silently drifted in the endless void for centuries until it managed to land in the Human World through a dimensional rift. Kenichi Magatsu possessed all the strengths and weaknesses of its "brother", Kenichi. However, all of its abilities were noted to be extremely warped and distorted. Currently under the ownership of Shiawase Kōhai until it was "betrayed" and consumed by its master. - Judicium= Judicium (Weapon-type): Given to Aiko Sasaki prior to the War in Eden as a commemoration - Mjölnir= Mjölnir (Weapon-type): Wielded by Alva Berg. - Gigantum= Gigantum (Weapon-type): Wielded by Minerva. - Fabula= Fabula (Weapon-type): Wielded by Sylvia Aoi. - Mythus = Mythus (Weapon-type): Wielded by Sylvia Aoi. - }} Unknown-class *'Dominus' *'Ōkuninushi' Gallery Notes Trivia *Almost all of the Legendary Focuses were gifted to Combat-oriented Kenmeiotome such as Aiko Sasaki and Alva Berg, so they could be effectively used on the Fields of Battle. However, the vast majority of these Focuses were lost when most of their wielders were either turned or killed during War in Eden and the Great Guardian Purge respectively. Behind the Scenes *The naming convention used for the Focuses were primarily based on Latin and Old Norse nomenclatures. Old Norse :*''Skjǫldr'' (Old Norse, Shield) :*''Mjölnir'' (Old Norse, That Which Smashes) :*''Freyja'' (Old Norse, Lady) :*''Gungnir'' (Old Norse, Swaying one) :*''Fenrir'' (Old Norse, Fen-Dweller) :*''Svaðilfari'' (Old Norse, Unlucky Traveler) :*''Sleipnir'' (Old Norse, The Slipper) :*''Jǫtunn'' (Old Norse, Giant) Latin :*''Fabula'' (Latin, Story) :*''Mythus'' (Latin, Myth) :*''Judicium'' (Latin, Judgement) :*''Dominus'' (Latin, Lord) :*''Requiem'' (Latin, Rest/Repose) :*''Missa Defunctorum'' (Latin, Mass of the Dead) :*''Gigantum'' (Latin, Giant) *The various Images used by the Focuses were based on Weapons and Equipment seen in various Light Novels, Manga, and Anime such as Freezing, Campione!, and High School DxD. *The Focus worked in a similar purpose as the highly valued Sacred Gears found in the Light Novel Series, High School DxD. :*Continuing from that, the Legendary Focus could also be considered as an equivalent to the Longinus Sacred Gears found in the Light Novel Series, High School DxD. Category:Weapons Category:Wisdom Users